Hyori
by ninehundredtwo
Summary: A story involving the K-pop group B.A.P and it's leader, Bang YongGuk. I hope you'll enjoy .


Hey everyone, I know I haven't been writing in a loong while, but it's just that the inspiration has been gone. This is my first attempt at doing something involving "humans" so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as my previous works. (The korean signs are B.A.P's perspective, and #fans is the other perspective ^^)

"I know I'm hot" I told the girls waiting in line for the concert. "You don't have to tell me". "Hyung, don't bother yourself with them, they're not really that important" Zelo muttered in my ear. I decided to humor him and followed the rest inside.

Last night, we had partied really hard in Gangnam. And to be really honest, my mind still hadn't recovered from the blow. My head hurt, and I was wondering how I was going to make it through the day. If only the attractive waitress wouldn't have kept on giving me those delicious drinks for free.. And if only her voice hadn't been so sweet, maybe then I would have had some sort of resistance. Today's concert featured a lot of ladies. Their screams were piercing even through the backstage area, where we were told to wait. I hated waiting.

Our managers had been quite annoyed too. They had to get up early, drive to our separate homes, and wake us up. This was the first concert after two days of resting. "YongGuk hyung, don't stretch that far, you're going to hit Daehyun in the eye" Himchan said, trying to look out for both of us.

"It wouldn't be the first time", Daehyun muttered. "Come on, cheer up" Jongup chimed in. There were only thirty minutes left until the first rehearsal, so we all made a pact to keep quiet and allow us some more snooze time. That is, until one of the managers came in, seven minutes early.

"It's crazy out there!" He yelled. His usual self was a lot more calm and reasonable, but right now he seemed eager to rip all of his remaining hair out. "Manager-hyungnim, are you alright?" Zelo questioned.

He didn't spare him a second look, and instead looked around for alternatives. "We lost some of the roses that were meant to be given to the fans who got the meet and greet". Manager-hyung replied, still looking around the room.

#fans

We had been waiting outside in the heat for so long. "Unni, is it time yet?" My little sister asked. "No not yet. They still have to arrive." We had been outside for quite a while now. Just sitting, pacing, sitting.. And listening to fangirl screams. In a way I could understand, since 80% of the people outside were just about 14 or 15 years of age. The excitement was starting to rub off on us too. The air was filled with excitement, and the smell of sweat from the people that had stayed in tents, in order to get the best spots.

Luckily, we had won the meet and greet with B.A.P. and thanks to some strings Hyo pulled, we had some extra time. Technically we could have gone backstage a little over thirty minutes ago, but she was waiting for their arrival. Their arrival was marked by a lot of girls that suddenly ran towards one particular direction. "I think that's them." I replied dryly.

"Hyung, don't bother yourself with them, they're not really important" I heard someone say in passing. The guy in particular had his hair curled, and dyed blonde. The guy following him however, had a short cut and was quite tall. "He's totally my type" I whispered. All I got as a reply, was a poke, and a suggestive smirk. "And you're going to meet him later." Did she just- .. I'm going to meet him?! Woah.

비아이피

"Manager hyung-nim," Zelo started. "Can I please have some water for me, and the team?" Yeah right. He just wanted the manager to leave. I stretched myself once more, and looked at my watch. "Geez.. Why didn't they just do the meet and greet now? We'll just smell after the concert." JongUp exclaimed, obviously annoyed. "Hyung, we know you hate those, but it still needs to be done. It's part of the job" I know that too, Daehyun. But JongUp's right. Smelly stars never were that popular.

A girl wearing a short black skirt walked in, she had half unbuttoned her blouse, which caught the attention of some of the members. Because she was holding a clipboard, and her hair was also dyed blonde, we just assumed that she worked for us. She had icy blue eyes, but her voice was quite husky. "You're B.A.P, right ?" She asked, cautiously. "Yes, that's us." JongUp replied, giving her a warm smile, something he rarely did for strangers.

She answered his smile, and asked us nicely to follow her. Nothing to do but listen..

#fans

After the concert, we were led backstage. A girl with dyed hair, lead the way. Her black hair had white highlights, as she wore a short cut. "I love her hair,"Hyohyeon told me "Maybe I'll change my hairstyle to that". "Why would you do that?" I asked, genuinely curious. "Well, my fans might want something different. I mean, to remain Ulzzang, I would have to change my style more often. I'm practically an idol."

"Without talent" I added, just to be truthful. The girl that had been leading the way up until now, let out a snicker. "I don't believe I asked you anything" Hyeohyeon said, obviously irked. "Let it go" I said, patting her back. "But, unni!" Yeah right. I'm only your unni, but only when it's good for you.

The girl composed herself, and quietly opened the door for us. Neither of us had the chance to straighten out our clothes, or to fix our make-up or hair.

비아이피

The performance didn't take as much time as anticipated. For once, we seemed to be brighter than usual, however, during events like this. Not that much attention was required. Fans generally asked easy questions. "Here we go again." I muttered. Without further ado, we were working again. "Good evening, we are. B.A.P yes sir!"

#fans

I couldn't believe my eyes. He really was in front of me. In the same room. I would nearly forgive the managers for setting up the room the way they did. This didn't provide for innovative conversation.. "Good evening, we are Shin Hyori, and Shin Hyeohyeon. This happened to provoke a reaction of some of the members, but not of the member I wanted.

비에이피

"That- that is an ulzzang idol" Zelo muttered, apparently seeing the girl as competition now. "She IS adorable" Jongup added. "Who's the other one?" Manager-nim had taken the opportunity to sit everyone down, and to have the question round begin at once.

#fans

"Thank you for your introduction. I guess there is no point in introducing all of the members, as we already know them." I said, trying to sound like I did in school. The manger ok'ed it. So I decided to push my boundaries.

Hyohyeon started talking. "I'm glad you could make some time to talk to us." She said, fumbling a little in her seat. "It's our privilege," Daehyun answered. "..to have one of the most popular ulzzang idols on the net present today" upon hearing that, she smiled.

"Let's get started then." She said, determined now. "Hyori unni, fire away."

"HimChan-sshi? I've heard a lot about you, is it true that you are able to play multiple instruments?"

Since this was the first question, HimChan had a smile upon his lips, as he answered. "Yes, give me an instrument, and I'll play it." Don't challenge me, boy.

"JongUp-sshi? Is there anything you would like to be your new musical specialty?" JongUp seemed a little taken aback by such a question, however, his work demanded an answer. "Right now I'm taking vocal classes and English classes to make our sound a little more r&b-like" I saw Hyohyeon nod in appreciation. "Is there any reason in particular?" She asked. "I think it will soften the sound that we have right now; it might be good for the next round of promotions."

Hyohyeon saw me nod, and mentally cheered me up. Now was the time to go for the main course. "Leader-sshi?" God, that sounded sweeter than intended.

비에이피

To be honest, I hadn't paid that much attention till now. They would usually start with me, and then move to the other members. However, these two were different, more coordinated. "Yes, Hyori-sshi? What is it that you'd like to know?" I asked, sounding less than interested. If it had been allowed, I would probably have looked away.

#fans

"Do you have any particular reason as to why you care to respond like this?" I asked, seeing that he didn't care. Lets see him struggle himself out of this. For a moment he seemed taken aback, his members were slightly laughing at him, Zelo having the most issues. "She got you there, didn't she?" Hyohyeon added. "Don't make it worse" I whispered. He gave me some sort of half-smile, which I did find sexy, regardless of the situation we had gotten ourselves into. "I think my fans make me proud, some of them are truly amazing. I feel proud to be the leader of B.A.P." he replied. Somewhat of a political correct answer. "Then, do you think it's fair to seem uninterested if the conversation is not directed towards you?"

비에이피

Crap. She noticed. Great. Ok, YongGuk, stay calm. She's trying to provoke you. Manager-hyung seemed worried, I just gave him a reassuring smile. I should be able to wiggle myself out of this. Why is the ulzzang kid's stare so bright? "Our hyung is unusually quiet today." Zelo said, obviously enjoying this. "It must be the rush after the concert, usually we eat around this time." I answered, truthfully. "Then why don't we eat together?" The ulzzang girl asked. Again, our managers just agreed, out of own interest. The sooner they could get off, the better.


End file.
